


like herding frogs

by H4R1N3ZUme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Witch!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4R1N3ZUme/pseuds/H4R1N3ZUme
Summary: Chanyeol has a simple plan to finally find the courage to confess.But even the best laid plans can go awry ... and this one wasn't particularly well laid from the start.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: MONTH 1 : MAGIC





	like herding frogs

_Once upon a time there was a prince under a curse who needed his true love's kiss to break it._

At least that's how Chanyeol would like to tell it to their kids one day.

Truth be told he was neither a prince, nor was it really a curse that turned him into his current ribbiting form. It was a lack of confidence and his mothers old copy of _Party Potions_ that led to this. And as for the true love part... well a witch could dream, right?

The object of his still one-sided crush was presently looking at him with a mixture of exasperation and incredulity.

"And you didn't think to check what the potion was, before chugging it?! Is that what all those years in that fancy magical boarding school of yours taught you?!” Kyungsoo's thick brows were knitted together as he glowered at him, for once being the one looking down.

Chanyeol almost regretted his white lie, but couldn't face the added humiliation of confessing in this state, so he just nodded. He tried his best to put his signature puppy-eyes-look on his face. But judging by the blank stare he received, it wasn't translating to his amphibian features at all.

“If this is you trying to plead cutely, don't. You're just looking like a slimy – albeit slightly constipated – toad to me.“

“I'm a frog” Chanyeol whined, “and I told you this is just very natural mucus, so my body doesn't dry out.“

“Whatever.“ Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes under his glasses and moved to put the kettle on. 

“I have no idea what you expect _me_ to do here. I don't have magic, as you well know. My knowledge in these matters is solely based on what you told me and fairy tales.”

Chanyeol tried not to seem too eager as he followed him to the kitchen. “So? Maybe that's enough.“ 

It was definitely weird how much faster Kyungsoo was right now. No wonder it had taken him so long to jump down the road to Kyungsoo's house.

Chanyeol croaked in frustration. He was trying and failing to jump onto the kitchen table, but at least he could put his raised pulse down to physical activity and didn't have to admit, that the thought of Kyungsoo's plush lips breaking the "curse“ was making him rather giddy. Maybe it had been a good plan after all.

Kyungsoo kept quiet while preparing himself a cuppa, after Chanyeol asked for water instead, having managed to reach his goal via the chair in the end.

Brows furrowed, Kyungsoo sat there, stirring in milk and sugar. He finally cleared his throat. "Yeol... are you sure you want to go with my fairy tale knowledge on that?“

Chanyeol looked at him. Kyungsoo was chewing on his lower lip and didn't make eye-contact, like he was feeling bad about something.

"I'm sure.“ Chanyeol took a deep breath, swallowing his nerves and preventing himself from just shouting _Kiss me already!_ at him. “I trust you, Soo“

“Ok, if you're sure... I'll try to be careful.“ Kyungsoo extended his hand, for Chanyeol to jump onto. 

He couldn't believe this was happening. In a few seconds he would be back to his normal self and then, he would finally confess the feelings he had kept hidden ever since that summer holiday three years ago. Chanyeol could feel his heart beating faster and faster, and he thought he sensed Kyungsoo's hand tremble a little underneath him.

Kyungsoo finally looked him in the eyes, when he raised him slowly and carefully off the table. Then he took a deep breath and-

_threw him against the wall._

Chanyeol felt his rubbery body hit the stones and bounce off it, before landing face first on the kitchen tiles, too stunned to utter more than a slight groan.

Kyungsoo was by his side instantly. "Are you ok? Did I do it too hard?“

Chanyeol rolled onto his back, experimentally moving his arms and legs. When there wasn't any pain, he looked up into Kyungsoo's concerned eyes.

"What the tap-dancing toadstool was that?!“ Chanyeol jumped up to face the other who was rubbing his neck in confusion.

"Well, I did what the princess does in the Grimm's frog prince. But you obviously didn't transform into a prince... or yourself, which I would definitely have preferred...“ Kyungsoo turned away abruptly and Chanyeol could have sworn his ears were redder then before, but he was too floored to react.

Kyungsoo came back smartphone in hand, vigorously scrolling and tapping away. “Yeah... there are a couple of different versions of how frogs are turned back, but, well they are all rather violent...“ Kyungsoo's voice petered out.

Chanyeol, who still couldn't believe how his perfect plan could have taken a turn like this, very much doubted that. "More violent than getting crushed against a stone wall?!“ he asked skeptically.

"How does decapitation sound?“ 

“What in Circe's clammy cauldron?!“

"Yeah, I thought so.“

"B-but... what about...“ Chanyeol couldn't believe he actually would have to spell it out. "...a kiss“ he said in a small voice.

Kyungsoo's eyes threatened to fall out of his head. "W-what?“

"When you showed me that movie... the girl just had to kiss the frog back to normal...“  
  
The pattern of the kitchen tiles suddenly seemed very interesting.

"...you mean that Disney movie?” Kyungsoo groaned. “Chanyeol, like I told you while watching: that is just them oversimplifying actual folk tales to neatly fit in with their princess image. I _knew_ you weren't listening!“ Kyungsoo huffed. 

"Also... no way! That would be-“

At that Chanyeol couldn't help looking up. Kyungsoo's cheeks were a furious red and he hastened to turn away more or less running out of the kitchen. "-disgusting! I'm not kissing a frog!“

Chanyeol shrank back down and felt thankful that frogs couldn't cry. 

He had been so sure, that Kyungsoo would be able to turn him back and they would finally confess their feelings for each other, happy end and all that. And now, sitting alone on the cold kitchen floor, all he wanted was to be back home and hide in a cupboard until hopefully their cat Rubeus took mercy on him. 

After a couple of minutes moping, he heard soft footsteps as Kyungsoo returned and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I said it like that.”

Kyungsoo sighed when he didn't get a reaction. 

"I'm sorry, I'm no help to you. I wish, I knew more about magic and could do _something_. You know, like actually get my wand, swing it around, shout some kind of incantation and _Bam!_ with a puff of cartoonish smoke you're back to being yourself.“

He made wild gestures to illustrate his point and finally got a small smile out of his frog-shaped friend. 

“Look who's oversimplifying now.“

Kyungsoo smiled down at him, relieved. 

“Your mum only comes back tomorrow evening, right? How about you stay here and I will take you home then, so she can turn you back?“ he suggested.

“Ok...“ croaked Chanyeol. 

Even though his plan hadn't worked out like he wanted, at least it didn't seem like Kyungsoo hated him now. 

“...but you have to cook for me and watch Zootopia with me.“

Kyungsoo groaned. “And here I was hoping you had finally had enough of animated talking animals!”

Chanyeol woke up the next morning with a warm body snuggling against his back and a pleasant breath tickling his shoulder.

Kyungsoo had joked about fulfilling another part of the fairy tale by letting him eat at his table and sleep in his bed – although he prepared a special cushion for Chanyeol to sleep on next to him.

Chanyeol could see that cushion pushed to the very edge of the bed, when he slowly opened his eyes. The room was quite dark thanks to the curtains and it took him a little while to realise the position he was in.

Chanyeol was sure that having a mild heart attack from Kyungsoo's proximity was not the healthiest way to start the day. He was torn between staying put to bask in this lovely feeling and making a run for it, before Kyungsoo woke up and regretted letting him stay.

His squirming seemed to have awoken the other though, if the groan behind him was any indication.

“Yeol, can't you stay still a little longer?” Chanyeol felt the other grumble against his back and pull him closer. He could feel his cheeks heating up,

“Soo!” he squeaked, “I-I've turned back!”

Kyungsoo hummed, supremely unimpressed with the information. 

“I know. Unlike you, I happened to wake up from that last night.”

“But... but...” Chanyeol's mind was reeling. 

Kyungsoo finally let him turn around and Chanyeol was shyly looking into his eyes. “I'm sorry about all that...”

“Yeah, me too.” Kyungsop had a lazy smile on his face.

“But at least I get my way and our first kiss does not happen while you're a frog.” he said, leaning in to connect their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big thank you to the mod for organising this fest! I hope to participate again in the future.😊
> 
> This was written for the prompt QA-037. Thank you to whoever submitted this!💕 I just had to give it a try, since it had my otp and a fairy tale reference in it. So, I hope I did it justice.😅  
> It took me some time to write my way into something I could call humourous and that fit within the word limit... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading it!💗


End file.
